


animals (sit down be small)

by orphan_account



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Bottom Josh Dun, Ignored Safeword, M/M, Role Reversal, Rough Sex, Safeword Use, Smut, Top Tyler, are you really surprised, honestly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-04
Updated: 2017-10-04
Packaged: 2019-01-09 01:05:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12265776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: sometimes it's fun to change things up.





	animals (sit down be small)

**Author's Note:**

> lol i will go down with bottom josh and top tyler

"so you actually want to do this?" josh asks. tyler straddles his hips awkwardly, pressing both of their limp members together.

 

"ah, yeah, i mean, i guess." "tyler, you do understand the physical strength needed for being a dom, correct?"

 

"are you saying i'm not strong, joshie?" the brunette smirks, slowly beginning to grind down on josh's groin.

 

"that's not what i meant- shit, that feels good, tyler. i just already know that you're gonna have trouble keeping a rhythm. plus, don't call me joshie. call me the names that i call you, okay?"

 

"okay, josh- i mean, uh, crap-"

 

"whore. slut. bad boy." josh suggests.

 

"i don't think i can do this."

 

"tyler, i know you can. i know you can hurt me and fuck me into the mattress and treat me like the dirty whore i am. i know you can make me beg for it and make me whine and sob for your cock. you can do this, tyler- i mean, sir." josh says, hissing as tyler begins to slowly rub his member. the younger boy's eyes flash a bright color of red before he's stuffing two fingers in josh's mouth, pulling them out with a  _pop._

 

"yeah, i got this, slut. strip for me," tyler commands, sliding off of josh's body. something in his gut is telling him what to say, and he likes it. "and then maybe you can ride me."

 

the older member nods. "yes, sir."

 

josh pulls his loose shirt off and shimmies out of his skinny jeans, leaving him in his precome-soaked boxers. he palms himself quietly before taking them off, his cock bouncing against his stomach as he looks up at tyler with lusty eyes. "can i touch myself, sir?"

 

_yes,_ tyler thinks, eager to see josh in action, but instead a harsh "not yet" tumbles out of his mouth.

 

"but-"

 

"what happened to you doing everything i say?" tyler sneers, unbuckling his belt before pulling both his jeans and boxers down with one swift motion.

 

"s-sorry."

 

"i'll forgive you if you let me fuck your mouth,  _joshie._ now come on, open wide!" before he let's josh stick his pretty pink tongue out, he whispers, "the safeword is goner."

 

continuing, tyler rubs his pink head across josh's lips, swinging his hips so that his cock bounces against josh's crimson cheeks.

 

he doesn't waste any time in taking tyler's whole length into his mouth. it feels so good to have tyler's pulsating member pushing against the back of his throat, and it feels even better when the brunette establishes a quick tempo.

 

"i love looking at you. you look so cute with my cock in your mouth. you're already close, aren't you?"

 

josh feels a hand grip his hair and suddenly he's being yanked back, tyler's cock just a few inches in front of him.

 

"yes sir. so close. wanna come for you." he cries, closing his eyes and bucking his hips against the air.

 

tyler winces. he's so used to those words coming out of his mouth that he can't fathom them coming out of josh's.

 

also, what's he supposed to do now?"

 

"uh, josh... what do i do now? m'not very sure."

 

josh opens his eyes, sitting up and biting his lip. "gimme your hand, ty."

 

the brunette obliges and josh sweeps his fingers down past his cock and around his entrance, pupils dilated as he stares at tyler.

 

josh proceeds to lean back as tyler figures out what he's doing. he dips in slightly before continuing to circle, josh's whines filling the room.

 

"more, sir. please, give me more!"

 

tyler pushes his finger in, josh's thighs shaking. tyler is silent now, enjoying the sounds his pretty boy is making for him. 

 

"oh, fuckfuckfuckfuckfuck!" josh sobs as tyler inserts a second finger down to the knuckle. 

 

"shut up." tyler sneers, although he doesn't really know if he wants josh to shut up. he really wants to hear him moaning more.

 

josh tries to obey, but when tyler's third finger enters and prods against his prostate he  _screams,_ grabbing tyler's wrist and pushing in to start a steady, even tempo.

 

"look at you, fucking my fingers like a good boy. i bet you could take my whole fist if you tried."

 

"no, sir. i don't w-wanna..."

 

tyler smiles and adds a fourth finger, twisting his hand. the movement sends josh writhing and hysterically sobbing, and tyler can't believe that he's broken his boyfriend with just four fingers.

 

"you gonna cry when i fuck you into the mattress, slut?"

 

josh stops fucking tyler's fingers and instead begins to stroke himself slowly. "no." he says, sniffling and wiping the tears off his face.

 

in a millisecond he's bent over the bed and tyler's hand is on his ass, slapping him hard enough to leave a bright red welt.

 

"that would be no, _sir."_   the brunette warns, laughing as josh starts to sob again. "goner." he chokes out, screaming into the mattress. "stop."

 

"come on, you whore. you can make it until i come."

 

"no, no, goner. gonergonergonergoner-"

 

he's cut off by another sharp hit to his ass, and now he's screaming and sobbing and tyler is watching smugly.

 

"tyler." josh moans. "please, don't do this. just be nice, please!"

 

"you wanted to be fucked into the mattress." is all he hears before tyler is sliding into him slowly, hands on his hips and he thrusts faster and faster.

 

"almost there, baby. you can- you can come."

 

and josh does, and although it's the best orgasm he's ever had, he feels sick to his stomach knowing that he wanted to stop.

 

"shit." tyler mumbles, and then he's filling josh up. "so good, joshie." he pants before he collapses onto him.

 

they stay like this for a while, josh squirming as tyler's cock rubs against his sensitive entrance.

 

"m'sorry." tyler squeaks. "m'sorry i didn't stop. i just couldn't."

 

"it hurt. it hurt so bad." josh gulps, holding back a sob. "it hurts, but..."

 

"but?"

 

"it hurts, but god, i loved it so fucking much."

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> don't tell my life group leader


End file.
